Mr. Snappy (HSW)
Mr Snappy (Mosasaurus) is the seventh xL !! "shark" in Hungry Shark World. It can be purchased with 600,000 coins or 1,500 gems, after unlocking by collecting 100 teeth. Description Like any other !! shark, it can equip up to 3 pets at a time and can break purple crystal walls. During gold rush, its points multiplier is 8X. Mr Snappy is mostly sky blue, but has a purple stripe on his tail and underbelly. His body is compact, with a pointy snout. He has very sharp teeth and is yellow-eyed, with faint patterns on his body. Abilities * He has a powerful "Tail Whip" when he makes a turn. * Enemies attacking from behind are stunned by his "Tail Whip," even if he doesn't make a turn. * He has very high, ridiculously high, speeds. * When you boost, he will "Lunge," and get a burst of extra speed. * He can survive on land, and have good speed there too, as he has flippers and is a reptile. Diet Mr Snappy's diet consists of anything except for red jellyfish, king jellyfish, proximity mines, mega mines, and ultra mines. Unlocking It needs to find 100 teeth to unlock Mr Snappy for purchase by coins. Teeth can be found on any map. They spawn in certain areas throughout all four maps, and sometimes do not spawn in a certain area, while they spawn in that same area another time. Sometimes, a gear, fossil or good junk will spawn in the area. However, Teeth are harder to find and are rarer than gears or fossils. At least one tooth will spawn in each session, but it is still possible that you don't see it. They appear most in the Arctic Ocean, but it might be hard to find, since there are lots of obstacles. Even though they don't appear as much as in the Pacific Islands, you might look for them there because there are very few obstacles, unless you go to the left, beyond the Volcano, where there are dangerous enemy sharks and red jellyfish. Pros & Cons Pros: * Ridiculously high speed * Broad diet * Can fit in tight spaces * "Tail Whip" that stuns prey and enemies from behind * Lunges forward very quickly when boosting * High speed allows it to defeat the Colossal Squid boss very quickly, while boosting in and out and avoiding the tentacles * Can lunge forward to fight currents * Can walk on land like Drago and atomic shark. Cons: * Costs alot to upgrade * Takes long to max it out * Quick health drain Stats Trivia * Even though he comes before the Robo Shark, some people consider him stronger, due to his incr'edible' (Get it?) speed. * He is like his HSE counterpart, being compact and lightning fast. * He comes after Buzz, and before the Robo Shark. * He is an extremely powerful shark and his "Tail Whip" attack is very useful. * His "Lunge" when boosting may not be useful for some players that are not used to it, as he may go too far and crash into a Mine, Red Jellyfish, King Jellyfish, Helicopter Missiles, or Submarine Torpedoes. * Lunging can cause him to leap high (Higher than Puffin Rock and the 2nd floor of the Oil Rig) enough to catch Gem Birds. * In real life Mr.Snappy is a mosasaur which is a reptile that is closely related to monitor lizards Gallery 22046781 1616969488334400 5034889599962587305 n.jpg|Mr Snappy sitting in an armchair next to Eamonn Mr. Snappy's Teaser|Mr. Snappy sitting in an armchair, with his face turned away Screenshot 2018-02-15-19-34-37-796 com.ubisoft.hungrysharkworld.png|In shop 1FA13783-70C6-4A93-9911-74B38837FD99.png|As a pirate. 7F448B1E-DF73-4077-AC97-7D981F4F480F.png|With Buzz (Helicoprion) Navigation Category:Hungry Shark World Category:!! Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark World Sharks Category:Male Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Article stubs